1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for visualizing technology transition, and more specifically, to an apparatus and method for visualizing technology transition, in which a feature set is created for each technology positioned on a technology lifecycle, and an answer feature set is created for each stage of the technology lifecycle. If a specific technology is inputted, a representative feature set and a year-specific feature set are created for the specific technology by searching a bibliographic database, and a representative stage or a year-specific stage where the specific technology belongs to in the technology lifecycle are determined by comparing the representative feature set or the year-specific feature set with the answer feature set. Then, the technology lifecycle which shows the representative stage of the specific technology is visualized, and if the specific technology is selected from the visualized technology lifecycle, a current stage, a year-specific stage and an estimated next stage of the specific technology are acquired and visualized from a technology information database.
2. Background of the Related Art
The world is moving to a knowledge-based industrial society in which knowledge and information dominate competitiveness of a country, and particularly, competitiveness in science and technologies of a country is recognized as a foundation of competitiveness of the country.
Therefore, many countries in the world are trying to draw and select core technologies and research subjects in advance and concentrate on research and development of the technologies so as to survive future competitions.
In this reason, the countries find out research themes that will lead future science and technologies of the countries and provide a technology lifecycle thereof.
However, conventionally, it is difficult to figure out a stage where a specific technology inputted by a user belongs to in the technology lifecycle and how fast the technology advances.